drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Queen (álbum)
Queen es el nombre del álbum homónimo de la banda de rock británica Queen y fue publicado el año 1973. Fue grabado en los "Trident Studios" y "De Lane Lea Studios" en Inglaterra, con la producción de Roy Thomas Baker, John Anthony y Queen. El álbum fue influenciado por el rock de la costa inglesa, hard rock, y heavy metal de aquel entonces y habla de temas como el folklore (My Fairy King) y la religión (Jesus). El vocalista Freddie Mercury compuso cinco de las diez canciones del disco. El guitarrista Brian May contribuyó con cuatro canciones incluyendo Doing All Right, la cual fue co-escrita con el líder de su ex-banda Smile, Tim Staffell. El baterista Roger Taylor compuso y cantó Modern Times Rock and Roll. La última canción del álbum es una corta versión instrumental de Seven Seas of Rhye (la versión completa, incluyendo letras, apareció en el siguiente álbum de la banda, Queen II). El grupo incluyó el comentario "Sin sintetizadores" en la carátula del álbum, ya que en aquella época opinaban que éstos no sonaban a gusto. El nombre del bajista John Deacon aparece en la carátula del vinilo original como "Deacon John", ya que Mercury y Taylor consideraron que de esta forma sonaría más interesante. Poco después del lanzamiento, Deacon decidió que prefería usar su nombre real en adelante. Historia Queen había estado tocando en clubes y colegios alrededor de Londres por casi dos años cuando la banda tuvo la oportunidad para probar los nuevos equipos de grabación de los estudios De Lane Lea Studios. Aprovechando la oportunidad, grabaron una cinta demo con cinco canciones: Keep Yourself Alive, The Night Comes Down, Great King Rat, Jesus y Liar. A pesar de la calidad de la cinta demo, la banda recibió sólo una oferta de una compañía de grabación (una pequeña propuesta de Chrysalis Records), la cual usaron para después buscar otras compañías. Finalmente fueron abordados en 1972 por Norman y Barry Sheffield, representantes de Trident Studios; sin embargo, a Queen se les permitió grabar solamente durante las horas libres del estudio, después que los artistas que pagaban por usarlo se retiraban, lo cual generalmente ocurría entre las 3am y 7am. Un día, mientras esperaban para usar el estudio, Freddie Mercury fue consultado por el productor Robin Cable para grabar voces, ya que éste se encontraba trabajando en una versión de I Can Hear Music y Goin' Back. Mercury sugirió a Brian May y Roger Taylor para grabar las canciones tocando sus respectivos instrumentos. Estas grabaciones fueron publicadas en un sencillo bajo el nombre de Larry Lurex. Los arreglos de las grabaciones durante las horas libres del estudio datan desde junio a noviembre de 1972. Las limitaciones impuestas a la banda les permitían enfocarse para completar una canción a la vez, pero los problemas aparecieron casi inmediatamente. Los músicos tenían altas esperanzas en sus pistas demo hechas en los estudios De Lane Lea, pero el productor Roy Thomas Baker les pidió regrabar las canciones con mejor equipamiento. Keep Yourself Alive, canción escrita por Brian May, fue la primera canción en ser regrabada, pero a Queen no le gustó el resultado. La regrabaron nuevamente, pero durante las sesiones de mezcla, ninguna de ellas alcanzó sus estándares hasta la aparición del ingeniero Mike Stone. Después de siete u ocho intentos fallidos, Stone se encontró por primera vez con la aprobación de la banda. Stone se quedaría como ingeniero y a la vez co-produciría los siguientes cinco álbumes de Queen. La primera grabación rechazada de Keep Yourself Alive fue posteriormente publicada por Hollywood Records en Estados Unidos, titulada Keep Yourself Alive (Long Lost Re-take), con la aprobación de Brian May. Otra canción que presentó problemas fue Mad The Swine, la cual fue grabada para el álbum pero fue desechada por el productor Baker y Queen por no estar satisfechos con la calidad de la percusión. Con el asunto aún sin resolver, la canción fue eliminada del álbum. Reapareció en 1991 como el lado B del sencillo Headlong en Inglaterra, y en el re-lanzamiento del álbum por Hollywood Records. La versión de The Night Comes Down que aparece en el disco es, en efecto, la grabación demo en De Lane Lea Studios, ya que su calidad aparentemente fue superior a los estándares del resto de las grabaciones del álbum. Otras grabaciones de este período, tales como Silver Salmon y Polar Bear (dos canciones de Smile), Rock And Roll Medley (un número bastante común de la época), y la desconocida Hangman (cuya existencia oficial fue largamente denegada, más allá de grabaciones en conciertos), han aparecido en forma de acetatos, hoy de propiedad legítima de coleccionistas privados. Aunque el álbum fue terminado y mezclado totalmente en noviembre de 1972, Trident pasó meses tratando de encontrar una compañía disquera para publicarlo. Después de ocho meses de intentos fallidos, simplemente decidieron lanzarlo por sí mismos en 1973. Durante este tiempo, Queen había empezado a escribir material para su siguiente álbum, pero estaban desanimados por el retraso de su primer álbum. Durante el intermedio grabaron dos sesiones para la BBC. El primer sencillo, Keep Yourself Alive (la mezcla de Mike Stone, ahora considerada como la versión estándar del disco) fue publicada una semana antes que el álbum (en Gran Bretaña, los días 6 y 13 de julio, respectivamente). La duración de la pista fue editada de 3:47 a 3:30 para el lanzamiento en Estados Unidos. El sencillo en este país fue publicado en octubre. Todos los países tienen la canción Son & Daughter como lado B del sencillo. En Estados Unidos el álbum fue lanzado el día 4 de septiembre de 1973. Elektra Records lanzó un sencillo de Liar en una versión más pesada (sin el conocimiento de la banda) el 14 de febrero de 1974, con Doing All Right como lado B. Elektra después re-lanzó la versión editada de Keep Yourself Alive en julio de 1975, esta vez con un raro lado B doble (raro para un sencillo de 7") de Lily Of The Valley y God Save the Queen. Ambas versiones son únicamente comparables a las versiones de sus respectivos álbumes. Hollywood Records lanzó un sencillo en CD presentando cinco versiones de Keep Yourself Alive para promocionar la venidera colección Crown Jewels de 1998. Las versiones en el CD son: Long Lost Re-take', BBC Session #1 Version, Live Killers Version, Album Version (Unremastered) y Album Version (1998 Remastered Version). Lista de canciones * Lado 1: # Keep Yourself Alive (May) 3:46 # Doing All Right (May / Staffell) 4:09 # Great King Rat (Mercury) 5:41 # My Fairy King (Mercury) 4:08 * Lado 2: # Liar (Mercury) 6:26 # The Night Comes Down (May) 4:23 # Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll (Taylor) 1:48 # Son and Daughter (May) 3:21 # Jesus (Mercury) 3:44 # Seven Seas of Rhye (Mercury) 1:15 La lista anterior corresponde al lanzamiento original del álbum en vinilo. Cuando se lanzó en cassette se cambíó el orden de las canciones. El lado 1 incluía las canciones Keep Yourself Alive, Doing All Right, Liar, Jesus y Seven Seas of Rhye. El lado 2 incluía las canciones Great King Rat, My Fairy King, The Night Comes Down, Modern Times Rock 'N' Roll y Son & Daughter. El posterior lanzamiento en CD mantuvo el mismo orden del vinilo. * 1991 Hollywood Records CD bonus track. # Mad The Swine (Mercury) - 3:38 # Keep Yourself Alive (Long Lost Re-take) (May) 4:04 # Liar (1991 Bonus Remix by John Luongo and Gary Hellman) (Mercury) – 6:26 La lista de canciones fue diferente en las primeras etapas de mezcla y compilación del álbum. Lo más notable dice relación con Mad the Swine precedida de Great King Rat, comenzando por encima del solo de batería final; la grabación original de Keep Yourself Alive (la versión Long Lost Re-take) quedó eliminada del álbum; y la versión no ultilizada de The Night Comes Down co-producida con Roy Thomas Baker fue incluida. Los acetatos reportan la existencia de este antiguo corte. Queen acerca de la grabación "Realmente habíamos madurado como banda y teníamos nuestro público antes que la prensa se fijara en nosotros. Creo que eso de verdad nos dio un mejor comienzo porque estábamos mejor preparados". Brian May "El álbum tomó años y años (dos en total) en la preparación, producción, grabación y luego tratando de conseguir que fuera lanzado". Brian May "Hubo muchas cosas en el primer álbum que no me gustaban, por ejemplo el sonido de la batería. Hay partes que pueden sonar ingeniosas pero es muy variado y tiene mucha energía". Roger Taylor Miembros * Freddie Mercury - Vocalista, piano, Organo electrico, pandereta. * Brian May - Guitarra acústica, guitarra eléctrica, vocalista de fondo, piano en "Doing All Right". * John Deacon - Bajo. * Roger Taylor - Batería, vocalista de fondo en "Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll" * John Anthony - Productor, vocalista de fondo en "Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll" * Roy Thomas Baker - Productor, ingeniero de sonido * Mike Stone - Ingeniero de sonido * Ted Sharpe - Ingeniero de sonido * Dave Hentschel - Ingeniero de sonido * Louie Austin - Ingeniero de sonido ("The Night Comes Down") * Douglas Puddifoot - Fotografo Posiciones Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de 1973